


Feel the Sickness

by MagicBats



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Hook, Bondage, F/M, slight yandere vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Karma is both your downfall and your salvation.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Feel the Sickness

The thing Karma likes about you,  _ really  _ likes about you, is that you're adaptable. Flexible. Some days he’s sure he could approach you with the wildest, most degrading sex act he can conceive and you’d probably agree to it with very little coercion needed on his part. You’re just so damn willing to please no matter the cost to your own ego and that gets his cock straining at attention quicker than anything else he’s yet encountered. It’s undeniably titillating to know he has you wrapped around his finger, perfectly pliant and ductile under his palms like freshly wrought clay. Primed and ready to be molded however he so chooses. 

There’s a certain order to these things though and Karma respects that. He knows jumping from zero to one-hundred would only succeed in overwhelming and frightening you, and he simply can’t have that. You’re much too precious a commodity for him to risk chasing you away with his overzealous advances, the thrumming desire that sears his veins every time he can feel your body bowing under him crying out with the urge to truly test your limits. But he’d rather avoid having to drag you back by force, if he can help it, so instead he’s adopted a slow and steady approach he never would’ve seen himself implementing for anyone else up until now. You’re not just any other woman though.

You’re  _ his _ .

It works, just like he’d known it would, and he’s not at all surprised when you shyly agree to let him try out the shiny new hook he bought special for today. He can see the hesitance etched across your face like creeping shadow, anxiety and nerves and high strung fear bleeding so seamlessly into shy arousal that it makes his stirring cock  _ twitch _ . The tension curling knots in Karma’s gut only increases to the point of near discomfort when you naively ask where it goes. You’re so delightfully  _ stupid  _ sometimes he could just kiss you. 

“In your ass, of course.” He tells you in that placid tone of innocence he’s long since mastered, though it does absolutely nothing to distract from the sharp gleam in his eyes. Predator and prey. There’s no other way to describe this dynamic, the give and take ratio much too unfairly balanced in his favor. 

He wouldn’t have had it any other way though and your face pales in response. Of course it does. You’re much too innocent to know what these stainless steel hooks are used for or what their purpose might be when they look like they came straight out of a torture chamber. That’s not an entirely inaccurate description, if he were being honest, but it's not honesty you want. It’s the warmth of his hand on your cheek accompanied by the gentle reassurance that he’ll make it good for you and this, too, works like a charm. 

Karma takes his time prepping your tight little sphincter with his fingers, using so much lube to get you ready that it feels like he’s working your pussy loose. You’re nothing if not a receptive victim though and the vulnerable, undulating groans that slip from your mouth have him leaking precum all across the inside of his underwear in a matter of minutes. But with your wrists bound together and secured to the foot of the bed, you have no hope of escaping his persistent attention. Helpless and entirely at his mercy, of which he has very little. 

Even knowing that you’d still agreed to this, given him your consent, and now your pitifully clenching asshole was paying the price. He could have played with you like that for days, perfectly content just to watch you squirm as your greedy ass sucked in three of his fingers straight down to the knuckle and he toyed with the notion of working his whole fist inside you. That simply wouldn’t do though. It was still much too soon. 

He finally pulls from your body a small eternity later with a sticky wet squelch that seems to reverberate off the walls. You shudder at the sound, no doubt embarrassed by the unseemly noises of your own body, but it’s nothing compared to how you absolutely  _ shake  _ when he slides the hook into you. One torturous fraction at a time, Karma makes sure the bulbous tip breaches the puffy ring of your asshole in daunting slow motion until it finally pops past the muscle in the most literal sense. He can see the exact moment it enters you reflected in the way every muscle and tendon down your back jolts, lurching as if you’d been struck. 

That’s not a bad idea, actually, but he decides to shelf it for the time being. 

“How does that feel, darling? Even better than my fingers?” 

Your only response is a frazzled, gasping whimper that makes his balls tighten. God, he’s going to  _ wreck  _ you. Put the pieces back together and then wreck you again, just because he can, and the further he pushes the curved hook into your anus the more he can see your body tensing up. 

The sloppy mess of lube coating your insides does its job though and no matter how hard your contracting passage bears down on the unrelenting steel, trying to stop it from reaching any further into your guts, there’s hardly any resistance at all. It makes him wonder if he really  _ could  _ fit his whole fist inside you, the thought alone making his breath come harder. Faster. 

Within moments the simple torture device slides right home, fitting snuggly between your ass cheeks, and Karma can hardly believe how how good you look like this. Kneeling at the foot of his bed with your bound hands stretched taut in front of you. The beading perspiration on your flushed skin almost seems to glisten in the light and you start at his touch when he reaches out to caress your trembling thigh, making him sigh out a quiet groan of malicious pleasure. He’d never thought such perfection could exist in this screwed up world and yet here you are. A beautiful, willing sacrifice to his sadistic perversions. 

He gives you time to adjust to the sensation of being penetrated by unforgiving metal while he ties a neat little knot into the hook’s o-ring with a length of twine he prepared beforehand. It seems like it's taking everything you have to maintain your composure but that thin facade breaks down when he grabs a tight fistful of your hair and yanks your head straight back.

Breathlessly keening, you bend underneath his hands like an obligingly obedient pawn but he can see the helpless fear clawing at your hot face as clear as day. It’s such an attractive look on you, and he offers quiet praise meant for your ears only as he secures thin rope around the hair gathered in his fist. A messy, unyieldingly tight ponytail that keeps your head up and your back arched, forcing you to jutt your ass in the air like a bitch in heat. Effectively immobilized, unless you  _ want  _ the hook to forcibly stretch your sphincter out some more. 

So simple and devious. He’d never expected such a benign implement to be so effective and yet Karma simply couldn’t argue the results. You looked exquisite and as ripe for the taking as any forbidden fruit. His very own kryptonite in the flesh, sweat slick and panting like you couldn’t quite get your breathing under control. He hadn’t even really begun yet though. There was still so much he wanted to do to you, so many different things he wanted to try out, and you already looked  _ this  _ fucked out?

It was sickeningly adorable.

Softly humming to catch your attention, Karma reaches into his pocket and pulls out the little bullet vibrator he’d neglected to mention earlier. He makes sure you can clearly see it with nothing more than a sidelong glance and he laughs when true panic flashes across your expression at the sight of it. Just like a little lamb to the slaughter. So oblivious and trusting. 

There was absolutely nothing you could do to squirm away from him now that you were already fastened into place though and both of you knew that. You, perhaps more than him, if the faltering moan that erupts from your mouth is any indication. 

“These hooks accomplish a few different things,” He tells you as casually as if he were discussing the weather. Cloudy with a ninety percent chance of rain. Zero percent chance that someone would come calling at the door and ruin his fun. “But posture training is one of the most important. I can’t wait to see how long you can last like this!”

The red vibrator buzzes to life in his hand with a simple twist and you shudder. Wince when the involuntary action makes the rounded end of the hook dig into your upper wall, barely stretching it further open but it's enough to notice. You quickly adjust your pose, tracking Karma with wide, blown out eyes as he shifts behind you and out of sight. 

He’s true to his word and you, oh, you are the self flagellating martyr laid bare at his altar. 


End file.
